Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Monsieur l'agent !
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Quand Stiles, chercheur en anatomie, rencontre Derek, un flic de la ville.


_Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une VDM qui m'a beaucoup fait rire quand j'ai imaginé ce que pourrait donner la scène qu'elle racontait. J'espère donc que vous trouverez cette petite histoire aussi drôle que moi ;)_

* * *

Stiles Stilinski était un jeune chercheur d'une vingtaine d'années. Chercheur en quoi ? En anatomie. Et plus particulièrement dans le domaine des os. Ce fut pourquoi il sortit de chez lui avec un squelette qui semblait plus vrai que nature. L'objet n'étant pas démontable, il avait enroulé les bras du squelette autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille pour le porter comme un bébé. Ainsi, il ne devrait pas l'abîmer et avait toujours une main libre pour porter sa sacoche. Il espérait en tout cas qu'aucun de ses voisins ne le verrait ainsi. Déjà qu'ils le prenaient tous pour un (savant) fou...

Arrivé à la voiture, il se débarrassa de sa sacoche sur le siège passager et contourna le véhicule pour aller ouvrir le coffre. Problème : comment mettre un squelette taille réelle dans un coffre d'un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante de long ? Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Stiles tenta plusieurs positions. Mais il y avait toujours un membre qui dépassait.

Avec un soupir dépité, il finit par se résoudre à mettre le squelette à l'avant, sur le siège passager. Histoire d'éviter de le voir traverser le pare-brise s'il devait freiner brusquement, il alla même jusqu'à l'attacher.

Une fois lui-même installé derrière le volant et sa ceinture clipsée, il démarra en priant pour ne rencontrer aucun problème sur la route. Il était tôt – à peine sept heures du matin – et on était samedi. Il avait donc peu de risques de croiser du monde.

Mais bien sûr, Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir autant de chance. Pratiquement tous les feux tricolores passèrent au rouge à son arrivée. Il lui restait encore quatre kilomètres et demi à parcourir. Bon dieu que c'était long…

Derek Hale était un agent de police qui allait bientôt sur ses trente ans, à son plus grand désarroi. Comme chaque fois qu'il était de permanence le samedi, il arriva au poste avec le petit déjeuner pour lui-même et ses collègues.

Après avoir englouti un beignet – qu'il irait brûler le soir-même à la salle de sport – et un café avec un nuage de lait, il prit les clés de sa moto et partit faire sa ronde. Il était tout juste sept heures et deux minutes. Peu de personnes sortaient déjà à cette heure-ci, surtout un samedi. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à trouver grand-chose. Mais cela lui permettait au moins de passer le temps.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge à côté d'une voiture. Il tourna le regard vers le conducteur et lui fit un signe de salutation que l'autre homme lui rendit avec un petit sourire crispé. Sans s'en offusquer – il n'était pas rare que les gens soient nerveux en présence des représentants de la loi –, il reporta son attention sur le feu, attendant qu'il passe au vert.

Tout à coup, un flash se fit dans son esprit. Était-ce un squelette qu'il venait de voir sur le siège passager ?! Pour s'en assurer, il tourna à nouveau la tête et agrandit ses yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait pas rêvé…

Fronçant les sourcils, il tapa deux coups secs sur la vitre pour attirer l'attention du conducteur et lui fit signe de le suivre alors que le voyant rouge venait de s'éteindre pour céder sa place au vert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules s'arrêtaient sur un parking désert et le policier invitait l'interpellé à descendre de sa voiture tout en jetant un œil au squelette.

— C'est pas ce que vous croyez, Monsieur l'agent ! tenta Stiles en ouvrant la portière pour sortir.

— Permis de conduire et papiers du véhicule, je vous prie. Et que pensez-vous que je croie ?

Stiles sortit les documents demandés et les tendit en répondant :

— Que j'ai tué un homme et que je vais maintenant cacher ses restes ? Ou que j'ai déterré un mort ?

Derek resta un moment silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les papiers qu'il tenait. Intérieurement, il avait une envie folle de rire. Mais il se retint autant que possible, faisant de son mieux pour garder un air sérieux, voire réprobateur.

— Si c'est le cas, vous devez être très consciencieux, Monsieur Stilinski. Votre squelette est en parfait état, d'une blancheur éclatante.

— Euh… Oui, c'est vrai…

— Voudriez-vous bien me dire, maintenant, ce que vous faites avec un squelette sur le siège passager de votre voiture ?

— Je suis chercheur spécialiste des os. J'emmène ce squelette à mon travail.

— Je vois.

Le policier rendit ses papiers à un Stiles dubitatif.

— Vous pouvez y aller. Merci pour votre coopération, Monsieur Stilinski.

Celui-ci récupéra ses affaires et remonta dans voiture. Mais avant de remettre le contact, une question lui vint en tête.

— Monsieur l'agent ? appela-t-il alors que l'homme en uniforme avait déjà enfourché sa moto.

— Oui ?

— En fait, vous ne pensiez pas que j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté, alors ?

— Pour connaître votre nom et votre adresse. Je comptais vous faire la surprise d'une petite visite à domicile et vous inviter à dîner. Vous auriez été d'accord ? demanda Derek en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de Stiles.

— Je… Euh… Oui ?

— Parfait. À ce soir, vingt heures, dans ce cas.

L'agent remit son casque et tourna la clé dans le contact.

— Au fait ! cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit du moteur pour se faire entendre du chercheur. Je n'ai rien contre les squelettes, mais j'aimerais autant ne plus revoir votre ami !

Laissant un Stiles abasourdi, il démarra et reprit sa ronde.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Est-ce qu'il venait de gagner un rendez-vous galant – avec un canon en uniforme de police, de surcroît – grâce à un squelette ?

* * *

 _La VDM qui m'a inspirée est donc celle-ci : "Aujourd'hui, anatomiste de profession, je dois transporter un squelette en résine. Comme il ne passe pas dans mon coffre et est non démontable, je l'assieds et l'attache en passager. Je me suis coltiné plein de feux rouges. Le trajet était long, très long. VDM"_


End file.
